Rebellious
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: What if Byron and Ella didn't drop the boarding school idea and decided to go ahead with it? Who will save Aria? Could it be Mike, or even Ezra? How will Aria react to being sent away? This is a two-shot, possibly  three-shot. My thoughts of 224.
1. Rude Awakening

**ARIA'S POV**

I lay in bed thinking of everything that's happening right now. Byron -because of all the bull shit he's done I don't see him as my father right now-is threatening to send me to boarding school and got Ezra fired. Ezra. I smiled thinking of him and what we did earlier in the night. I thought of all his soft touches, caresses and kisses. We finally made love and it was amazing, I'm delighted he's the one I gave my virginity to.

_I had just gotten to Ezra's apartment and was surprised to see him there since he was supposed to work late tonight. When he told me he got fired my heart instantly dropped, I threatened Byron so he turned around and got Ezra fired. Tears welled up in my eyes knowing what this meant; he had to leave and find a new job somewhere else. _

_The thought of never seeing him again scared me tremendously, I can't live without him. If we had to say goodbye for real this time then I will make sure it is the most passionate way; to show him how much I truly love him. I leaned forward on the couch and kissed him softly, I was nervous and hesitant but I have nothing to worry about because this is Ezra we're talking about. I moved to straddle him, kissing him more desperately. He held me close and picked me up by my thighs to walk us to his bed; my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He sat me down softly and began slowly removing each other's clothes, before we knew it our clothes were discarded on the floor with me in my bra and panties and him in his boxers. He laid me down while kissing me reassuringly. I reached for his hand to help calm my nerves._

_"Are you sure?" He asked softly while caressing my face with his right hand and holding my hand with his left._

_I nodded slowly. "Yes... I want this, I want you. I love you Ezra." I whispered softly trying not to stutter._

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ella and Byron storming into my room and turning my bedroom light on, guess he's back from his 'conferences'. I have nothing to say to them so I just roll over onto my side to face the wall and pull my comforter over my head to block the light. Byron grabbed a hold of my comforter, as well as my blankets and yanked them off the bed.

I rolled over pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" What is his problem its 1am I want to go to sleep, more importantly I don't want to talk to or see _him._

"Get up lets go." He said sternly.

"Where the hell would we go at 1 in the morning? Besides I'm not going **anywhere** with _you_." I spit back harshly.

"Aria drop the attitude, your bags are already in the car now let's go!" Ella said sternly from the end of my bed.

Bags... What the hell are they talking about? Wait unless... "You've got to be kidding me, you're seriously sending me to boarding school! For what? I sure as hell am not going and you can't make me!" I can't believe their doing this, if you love your child you don't send them states away!

"You are 17 you'll do as I say. You are not the daughter we raised, we never raised you to threaten us or act this way and we certainly didn't raise you to date your damn teacher you're going whether you like it or not! You have become such a disappointment to this family!" Byron's voice bombed loudly through my room.

"Ya like you're a good role model, dating an under grad!" I replied sarcastically.

His face hardened and he clenched his jaw, he walked over to me and pulled me out of bed by my waist. Shit, its times like this I hate that I'm so small. I started screaming and kicking him; like when a little kid throws a tantrum.

Ella walked out of the room first Byron not too far behind I looked desperately for something, _anything _to grab. When we walked out to door I quickly grabbed onto the door frame with all my strength, holding on for dear life.

"I. AM. NOT. GOING!" I screamed.

Byron kept his left arm around my waist while his right was trying to pull me from the door.

"Aria stop it now! Your acting like a baby, let go now!" Ella said firmly.

"I don't give a damn, I am not going!" I screamed back.

I was losing my grip on the door frame, maybe Mike can help he doesn't hate me right? "MIKE? MIKE I NEED YOU PLEASE!" I just kept screaming over and over again while trying to kick Byron away.

All of a sudden Mike came out of his room. "What is going on?" He asked surprised and frantically, of course he's surprised. His sister is screaming and holding onto the wall, his dad is manhandling his sister and his mom is yelling, who would be calm during this?

"Mike go back into your room, she's fine." Ella said trying to push him into his room quickly.

"No Mike please don't go!" I begged with tears running down my face.

"I'm not going anywhere. What is going on?" He demands firmly.

All of a sudden Byron pulled me back with so much force I lost my grip on the wall. He quickly held me up right, with his left and around my waist and right arm was under my chest holding my torso in place with my arms pinned against my body. The more I struggled to more he tighten his grip.

Both Byron and Ella were ignoring his question so I spoke up. "They're sending me to boarding school, in Vermont!" Mike's jaw dropped and looked back and forth between Ella and Byron waiting for them to say something. "Tell him! Tell him that you're sending me away because I'm disappointment and I fell in love with an amazing guy who has done nothing wrong!" I yelled at them.

I could see Mikes breathing become rapid. "You- you can't send her away! What about me, huh what am I supposed to do without her! She's my big sister I need her, she's been more of a parent to me than you two have over the last few years." Mike yelled with tears in his eyes.

I was struggling to get out of Byron's tight grasp; he squeezed me so tight to keep me in place it hurt. "Ow! Stop it let go you're hurting me!"

"This is your fault you could have gone the easy way and just walked to the car. Ella lets go." Byron said flatly and started to head for the stairs.

I looked at Mike desperately, fearful and tears streaming down my face. He gave me a knowing look. All of a sudden Mike ran up to Byron and gave me a look that says _**Move! **_With all the strength and fight I had left, I moved my body to the side right when Mike punched him in the face. I quickly kicked Byron as hard as I could in the balls which resulted in him dropping me to the ground with a loud thud.

"God damnit!" Byron yelled furiously.

Within a second Mike quickly picked me up and pulled me into his room, immediately slamming the door shut and locking it. I looked at Mike and burst out into tear, sobbing harshly.

He wrapped his arms around me softly. "Hey it's ok, you're not going ok I will make sure of it."

"Thank you Mike, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did." I whispered slowly calming down.

He pulled back from the hug. "Come on we need to leave before he breaks down that door, he's pretty pissed." He gave me a sweater of his and pulled me toward the window. "It's kinda cold out." He said handing me the shirt and gesturing to my tank top I had on.

I pulled the sweatshirt on over my tank top and climbed out the window; Mike right behind me. Once we got to the ground I turned to him.

"So where are we going?" I asked confused seeing how it's about 1:30am and there's nowhere to go.

"Fitz' apartment."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "But- how come you're ok with us? The other day you thought I should break up with him."

"I can tell he makes you happy. As long as he makes you happy and keeps you safe I'm ok with it. He does take care of you like he should right?"

I smiled and nodded. "He does whatever he can to protect me and make me happy."

"Well you obviously know the way so let's go before they come out here and find us."

With that we quickly were on our way to Ezra's apartment.

**I will hopefully have the other chapter up by this afternoon or tonight, it depends. 2x24 was definitely my favorite episodes so far (and no not just because of the Ezria sex) it was just so good! I can't believe Byron got Ezra fired! Can't wait for the slow dance next week at the Masquerade! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Hiding

**ARIA'S POV**

Once we got to Ezra's apartment building we quickly made our way upstairs. When we got to the door I quietly lifted up the doormat and got the spare key to unlock the door and told Mike to be quiet. I made sure to unlock and shut the door as quietly as possible; I also locked the dead bolt and the chain just in case Byron and Ella show up. I walked over to the side of the couch and turned on the small lamp so we could see.

"So um what do I do?" Mike whispered.

"Just sit, I'm going to wake up Ezra." I said in an obvious tone.

He walked over to the couch then paused and turned to me. "You know, because of the things the two of you have probably done here I'll just stand."

"Mike!" I scolded god he's just like Hanna. "Just sit on the chair. It's safe I promise." I added when he looked at me skeptically while rolling my eyes.

I walked over to the bed where Ezra was sleeping peacefully he was lying on his back at the side of the bed; close to the edge. I sat down carefully as I looked down at his perfect features and toned bare chest. I giggled slightly when I noticed a medium sized hickey on his collarbone from earlier. I ran my fingers through his hair softly and kissed his forehead.

"Ezra, wake up." I whispered softly.

He stirred a little. "Ezra I need to talk to you wake up honey." I whispered and continued running my fingers through his hair.

I watched as his eyes slowly blinked open he smiled when he saw me and wrapped his right arm around my waist lightly pulling me closer. "Aria what are you doing here at 2 in the morning?" He murmured drowsy and confused.

"Um something happened so we came here to get away-"

Before I could finish Ezra cut me off. "We? What happened are you ok?"

"Mike and I, he's here too." Ezra slowly sat up and looked around until he saw Mike.

"Hey Mr. Fitz." He waved sarcastically.

"Uh hi Mike." Ezra turned back to me. "So what happened exactly?"

I took a deep breath and looked Ezra in the eyes. "I was about to go to sleep when Byron and Ella came into my room, he told me to go get in the car because they're taking me to the boarding school." I saw Ezra's eyes widen in fear and shock. "I refused so he pulled me out of bed and proceeded to manhandle me to the car. But I still wouldn't comply then Mike came out because of the screaming, long story short he punched Byron then we snuck out the window and came here." Tears welled up in my eyes thinking of what happened.

"Oh Aria, I thought they were pulling the plug on that?"

"I thought so too. But it turns out I'm just a big disappointment and not the daughter they want or raised so they were going to send me away." The tears started streaming down my face when I remembered them saying those harsh words to me.

"Sweetheart you are not ANY of those things! You are a kind, beautiful, intelligent amazing woman and an amazing daughter; don't listen to what they have to say." He spoke softly while wiping my tears and caressing my cheeks softly. Seeing my uncertainty he pulled me into a soft hug and kissed my forehead before I buried my face in his neck.

After a few minutes we heard Mike clear his throat, oh ya I forgot he was here. We quickly pulled back.

"Ok as much as I hate to break up your little love fest right now. Mom and dad are probably going to show up here soon to drag your ass to Vermont, so we need a plan."

"Shit he's right." Ezra said frantically.

We got up off the bed and went to sit on the couch while Mike was on the chair.

"Ok so what do we do? Dad is beyond pissed right now with the way he acted earlier I'm afraid of how he'll be right now, especially after I punched him and you kicked him."

"Wait you kicked him?" Ezra asked shocked.

"He wouldn't let go so at the same time mike hit and I kicked, then he dropped me which led to our escape." I stated like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok well when they come here they can't know that either of us are here so what are we supposed to do? They'll check the bathroom so what's left?" Mike asked curiously.

Right before either of us could think of a plan there was a loud bang on the door. After about 2 minutes Byron started yelling while pounding on the door. "EZRA FITZ OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I looked over at Ezra and Mike terrified. "What do we do?" My voice trembled.

"Get under the bed and don't move." Ezra said quickly.

Mike pulled me under the bed while Ezra tucked a couple of suit cases under it so they wouldn't be able to see us under the bed. I had a tight grip on Mike's hand praying they wouldn't find me or hurt Ezra.

Once we were securely under the bed Ezra went to answer the door, I could barely see what was happening but at the same time I could see just enough.

As soon as the door opened, Byron and Ella burst into the room. "Where the hell is she?" Byron demeaned furiously.

"Aria? I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday when I told her about you getting me fired." Ezra stated calmly.

He fisted Ezra's shirt roughly in his hands and pulled him inches from his face. "Listen here you bastard, this whole mess is _**your**_fault! You never should have started a relationship with her and when I told you to stay away you still didn't. So I will ask you again, WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed in Ezra's face.

I grabbed Mike's hand tighter as I trembled in fear.

"Like I said, I haven't talked to her since yesterday. Now please leave its late and I was trying to sleep." Ezra said firmly but not harshly, trying not to provoke Byron.

Mean while Ella was checking the apartment trying to find us. Mike and I literally froze when she came toward the bed but turned to the bathroom. She came out a minute later after checking the shower too.

"She's not here." Ella said in an agitated tone.

"You have one last chance to tell me damn it! We both know she would come to you, so you have to know."

"Well like I said I don't. But explain this to me. Why are you trying SO hard to get rid of someone your daughter loves and like you just said goes to when she needs help?"

I could basically see the furring in Byron's eyes at Ezra's boldness. All of a sudden he punched Ezra in the face with all his strength which made Ezra fall to the ground. At that moment I was about to jump up and go help him and make sure he was ok. I guess Mike knew I was planning to reveal myself in order to help Ezra because in a split second he wrapped his arms around me to hold me still and put his hand over my mouth. Mike slowly and quietly pulled me into his side so I could no longer see what was happening as silent tears spilled down my face. I couldn't silently watch as Byron yells at and beats up my boyfriend who's done nothing wrong.

The last thing I heard was Ezra telling them to get out and not to come back, then the door was slammed and locked. We quickly crawled out from under the bed and went straight to Ezra.

"Come sit we'll take care of it." I grabbed his hand and sat him down on the couch.

Mike was getting me a wet rag to dab the blood while I poured him a glass of scotch. I handed him the glass and sat down next to Ezra to take care of the cut and busted lip.

"I'm so, so sorry Ezra. You should have just told him where I was then nothing would have happened to you!"

He shook his head furiously. "No me getting hit is a lot less of a problem then you getting shipped off to boarding school. Besides I think he was going to hit me either way." He laughed harshly.

I turned his head to look at me and kissed the right side of his lips softly; where it wasn't cut. "I love you Ezra and I'm so sorry." I whimpered while tears threatened to fall.

He cupped my face lightly. "It is not your fault sweetheart, I'm fine I promise."

"So even though I except your relationship and all, can you tell me how all this started and why mom and dad are trying to take you to boarding school?" Mike spoke up from his spot in the chair.

We both nodded and sat back on the couch with me snuggled into his side.

After we told Mike everything, and I do mean _everything _about our relationship he just sat there in complete shock.

"So how- what are you going to do? If they find you they'll take you to Vermont. If they find Ezra they'll have him arrested, so staying here really isn't an option."

Ezra and I took a deep breath, and looked each other in the eye silently agreeing with each other.

I looked back to Mike. "We have to runaway." I whispered.

**I will have the next chapter (which is the final chapter) up at the latest tomorrow night, but most likely it will be tonight. I know I said I would have this uploaded yesterday but I was really sick so I couldn't finish the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions, it means a lot :) Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. The Great Escape

_**I don't own anything.**_

**ARIA'S POV **

I looked back to Mike. "We have to runaway." I whispered.

Surprisingly he didn't seem too shocked by this. "Well where are you going to go? Will I ever see you again?" Mike asked sadly.

"Of course Mike! No matter what kind of bull shit Byron and Ella put me through it would never make me stop seeing you. You saved me tonight, I owe you big time. Thank you."

"My parents live in New York City, there's a guest house I'm sure they'll let us stay in until I can get a job and afford an apartment. Aria can attend the high school there to finish up." Ezra spoke up while running his fingers through my hair repeatedly to keep me relaxed.

"Ok we should get some sleep it's nearly 3:30. Mike you're staying here tonight right? With Byron so pissed I don't want you home right now." I yawned tiredly; I'm exhausted.

"If that's ok with you Mr. Fitz that would be great." Mike asked quietly.

"Ok course Mike and you can call me Ezra."

Ezra went to get Mike some pillows and blankets to sleep on the couch while I went over to the bed. Since I already had my pajamas on I didn't need to borrow one of Ezra's shirts like I usually do when I sleepover. Once Mike was all situated Ezra turned off the light and crawled into bed with me. I curled into his side as close as I could while my head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ezra held my left hand in his resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you." He whispered and kissed my temple softly.

"I love you too, thank you for everything." I lifted my head up and missed his lips carefully; afraid to hurt his lip then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "By the way, nice hickey." I giggled quietly.

The alarm clock woke me up at 7am the next morning. I figured Ezra would turn it off but after a minute I groaned and reached out to hit it and make it stop. When I opened my eyes I realized Ezra wasn't even in bed. I slowly sat up and looked around the apartment. A small smile graced my lips as I saw Mike and Ezra in the kitchen making breakfast. Ezra smiled when he saw I was awake, he picked up a mug off of the counter before walking over to me.

He smiled brightly. "Good morning." He handed me a cup of coffee, thank god I need caffeine!

"Good morning." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

I got up and followed Ezra to the kitchen where I greeted Mike and he handed me a bowl of Fruit Loops for breakfast.

After breakfast Mike said he should probably head home. I walked him to the door and hugged him tightly even though it hurt since my torso was still sore from Byron manhandling me last night.

"Thank you so much Mike, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." My voice was strained with tears in my eyes.

"Hey it's ok; please don't cry you know I can't stand it when you cry. I promise things will be fine. None of this is your fault ok? Mom and dad are overreacting. We will see each other soon don't worry; I will make sure of it. I love you Aria, you've been the best sister anyone can ask for." Mike said sincerely.

I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Hey Mike can I talk to you for a second?" Ezra called from the kitchen.

He nodded and walked over to Ezra.

"I'm going to go clean up and get dressed." I announced they seemed like they needed a minute alone.

**MIKE'S POV**

Once Aria walked into the bathroom Ezra turned to me.

"I wanted to thank you. I know this whole thing is really hard on Aria and I know it means a lot that you've been supporting her. I really appreciate it too."

"Of course, I can tell you both really love each other and you take care of her. As long as you keep her safe and happy I don't have a problem with it. But if she calls me saying you did something or I find out, and I _**will**_ find out, I will without a doubt kick your sorry ass!" I said getting into my protective brother mode.

He laughed softly. "I promise I won't ever hurt her and I will do everything I can to keep her safe and happy. There is something I wanted to give you."

I gave him a question look when he pulled a key off the counter behind him.

"I know things have been hard for you guys, especially after this I'm sure it will get worse, so I wanted to give you this." He handed me the key. "It's a key to my apartment; the lease isn't up for another year. I want you to have somewhere you can go if you need a break from things at home."

I looked at him completely shocked, my jaw literally dropped. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes I am. I know this is going to be hard so this gives you a place to go and escape everything. Aria always said it was her safe haven, you should feel the same. You don't have to worry about payment or anything it's just the phone which I'll cancel the plan at the end of the month."

"Thank you, that really means a lot. Alright I should get going."

Right then Aria came out of the bathroom she smiled brightly when she saw Ezra and I hug. I walked over and hugged her one last time. "Goodbye Aria, I'll see you soon don't worry. I'll take care of mom and dad, so don't think about that okay?"

She nodded softly. "Ya I'll see you soon." She sniffled softly as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I walked into the front door quietly. When I walked in I saw mom and dad in the living room, they jumped up and ran over to me. When I looked at dad's face I noticed he had a black eye forming, damn I hit him hard.<p>

"Mike where the hell were you two?" He asked furiously.

"Thank god you're ok." She ran over to hug me, which I didn't return at all. "Where's Aria?" Mom asked looking around noticing Aria wasn't here.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, she was gone when I woke up." I turned to walk upstairs to my room.

"Woke up from where?" Ella asked as Byron paced the living room, looking pissed as ever.

"We stayed in a motel, Aria wanted to clear her head and wasn't ready to come back yet. When I woke up she was gone, I even waited to see if she would come back but she didn't. I'm not surprised though." I said in an annoyed tone.

Byron turned to me. "Don't use that tone with us!" He fumed.

"I will use whatever tone I want! This is all your fault, she would be here right now if it weren't for you and your god damn ego!" I yelled back.

"It is not our fault she turned out this way and felt it was ok to date her teacher." He said sternly.

"Turned out this way? You're right, you two have sucked as parents ever since you had an affair with a student and made your then 15 year old daughter keep it from her **own mother**! She is the one who had to grow up and act like the adult in this family and make sure we went to school and ate dinner and had money for lunch. Not you, the parents! You have no right to blame her for dating an older guy who is mature enough for her and loves her! And you certainly have no right to take her from the life she has worked so hard for or the people in it! So you know what yes I do have the right to blame ALL OF THIS ON YOU!"

With that I turned around and stormed upstairs to take a shower and pack a bag of clothes. There is no way I'm listening to that hypocrite talk that way about Aria. By the time I finished I knew Aria and Ezra would be gone from the apartment by now so I took my bag and made my way to Ezra's apartment, not saying a word to my parents.

**ARIA'S POV**

After Mike left Ezra packed a bag of his clothes and we headed down to the car. The only clothes of mine I had were the few things I kept at Ezra's for the nights I stayed over. He already called his parents and they said we could stay in the guest house as long as we wanted. I was nervous to meet his parents but he said everything would be just fine.

4 hours later and we were pulling into the driveway of his parent's house. We were greeted by Isabella and David Fitz. They were both so nice and caring; we felt we needed to tell them the truth about our relationship. Surprisingly it went great, they understood completely. All they said was "Age is just a number, if your soul mates you're meant to be despite the age difference."

Isabella said she was going to take me shopping the next day to get clothes since I didn't have anything. I love her and David already, they're extremely nice and funny. I can't believe how much weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and how relaxed I feel. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life here; to live with Ezra forever.

**Ok so that was the end, thank you SO much for all of the reviews and subscriptions. They were so nice! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm also writing **_**'The Fight for Love'**_** right now and I'll have that updated in a couple days. **


End file.
